Y Llegaste Tu
by Catherine Cosseth
Summary: Que pasaria si en una noche fria y obscura como todas encuentras al amor de tu vida ,¡espera espera!, pero si ese segun tu ya lo habias encontrado , bueno es como siempre dicen despues del primer amor , a ese amor al cual le diste todo en bandeja de plata, llega tu verdadero amor ese el cual transforma tu mundo por completo…
1. Chapter 1

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece , Ni el trama me pertenece esto es producto de la imaginacion de mi mejor amiga Andrea , Gracias Andy por dejarme editar tu historia de 1D**_

* * *

_**Y llegaste tu**_

Capitulo 1

No lo se estoy confundida y feliz por fin se que significa el amor a primera vista, todo esto inicio un 24 de febrero fue algo muy bonito ,era de noche, estaba en el parque sola y llorando por que mi novio me dejo por otra y en eso senti y logre ver que no estaba yo sola había un hombre como de mi edad nada feo que digamos pero, yo no dejaba de llorar en eso se acerca y me dice

-Perdón por que te pregunte esto pero por que lloras? -

-En serio quieres saber?- el hombre asintio con la cabeza

- Me puedo sentar- dijo

- Si claro. - el se sento a mi lado , en su rostro estaba la misma expresión que tiene un pequeño cuando le vas a contar algo - Ok mi historia empezó en la preparatoria , el era un chico tan lindo, romántico, sexy,todo lo que a una chica le gusta lo tenia el en especial y cuando lo veía a los ojos -suspiro al recordarlo- esos ojos me perdía en su mirada me veía de una manera tan linda que hacia que me enamorara mas y mas de el, nos presentamos y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me comprendía y me daba consejos hasta que el día de san Valentín me dijo que le gustaba y mucho y que si quería ser su novia, yo le dije lo que sentía por el y le dije que si quería y fuimos novios hasta 3ro de preparatoria cuando estábamos en una fiesta y el no paraba de ver a Delly y no me gusto como la veia y le pregunte que que si todo estaba bien y me dice quieres saber la verdad y yo acepte y me dijo la verdad es que los ultimos meses he estado saliendo con Delly - y en ese momento el puso cara de (ese nombre se me hace conocido)

- ¿Por que la cara?- le pregunte

-Es que ese nombre se me hace conocido , me puedes decir el nombre del canalla que te rompio el corazón- me pregunto

-Si clara el nombre de mi ex-novio es Gale -en ese momento se levanto muy enojado y me dijo

- GALE ! GALE HAWTHRNE! -

- Si ¿por que?- le contesto con la boca llena de curiosidad

-Lo voy a matar ,lo voy a matar lo voy a matar y tu de donde lo conoces?- me dice rascandose la cabesa con furia y despeinando su hermoso cabello rubio

- Ya te dije lo conoci en 1ro de prepa, y ahora tu de ¿donde lo conoces?-

- Tocamos en una banda, no es la gran cosa , pero es muy amigo mio pero ya no tanto despues delo que tu me contaste.

* * *

**Holaa! Que tal las ideas de mi amiga ? Ehh! Bueno aqui les dejo el primer cap, tan pronto como Andrea me de el 2 cap y yo lo edite lo subire , gracias a los que leen **

**¿1 Review , please?**

** Los quiere CC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece , Ni el trama me pertenece esto es producto de la imaginacion de mi mejor amiga Andrea , Gracias Andy por dejarme editar tu historia de 1D**_

* * *

_**Y llegaste tu**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

-Muchas gracias pero como voy a dejar que un chavo que no conozco se enoje con su amigo por una chava que no conoce

-Muy cierto no me he presentado me llamo Peeta Mellark es un gusto conocerte

-Yo me llamo Katniss Everdeen y tambien es un gusto conocerte hay que olvidar los problemas que te dije

-Si platicame de ti- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios hermosos y perfectos

-No tu platicame de ti- le reproche yo

-No tu - me dijo el y fruncio el ceño

-No tu porque yo ya te platique lo que me paso con Gale y ahora sigues tu-con el simple hecho de decir su nombre me dan unas ganas enormes de vomitar

-Pues en la prepa soy muy popular, si me describiría soy servicial, me llevo con todos pero hay veses que me gustaria tener mas haya de conocidos solo tengo un amigo del alma y ese es Finnick Odiar el tambien esta en la banda, soy listo pero sin exagerar, tengo mucho carisma y me gusta hacer reir a las personas, me gusta jugar con mis 2 hermanos aunque ellos son mayores que yo, me gusta cantar conozco a los chicos desde hace 3 años antes éramos desconocidos y ahora somos hermanos y soñamos por algún día ser famosos y que nuestras fans nos tengan en su cuarto¿ y tu?- me pregunto

-Pues te iras dando cuenta si seguimos viéndonos- le dije

En ese momento sonó mi celular , era mi mama preguntándome que donde estaba y que ya era tarde para estar afuera y sola

-Ok mama ya voy a la casa - y colgué el teléfono

-¿Ya te vas?- me dijo haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño

-Lamentablemente si-le dije

-¿Y cuando te voy a volver a ver?- me pregunto

-Bueno si quieres nos vemos mañana a las 5 pm aqui en esta banco ¿ok?-me levanto del banco , busco en mi bolso las llaves de mi Audi A1 y las encuentro

-Si claro-dijo rapidamente - te veo mañana, - ya se iba a ir pero se da vuelta en sus talones - ¡Espera! Tan siquiera dame tu número ¿si?-dijo enfrente de mi ventanilla con un gesto que se podria decir sexy pero yo ya estoy en mi auto bajo mi ventanilla

-Mira que tal si memorizas mi matricula , la matricula te llevara a mi direccion y de ahi a mi numero ¿ok?- el asiente con la cabeza y se va a la parte trasera de mi auto y le digo- A las 3, 1…3- piso a fondo el acelerado

- N779J10- me grita y yo sonrio

Yo no paraba de pensar en el, en sus ojos, en su cabello , el era HERMOSO

* * *

_Holaa! De nuevo , aqui yo otra vez dddd, bueno muchas gracias a los que leen . Me hubiera gustado que vieran la cara de Andrea cuando le dije : Amiga mira tienes 30 visitas. Ella se puso histerica y grito mucho Ü , la parte donde Peeta le pide su telefono y ella le responde que memorizara su matricula Andy la saco de la peli "Tengo ganas de ti"_

_Gracias a los que leen y en especial a _

_KristenRock__:si yo pense lo mismo cuando ella me dijo "Ponle Y llegaste tu"si yo tambien mataria a Gale pero lo mataria como matan a los cerdos (soy muy mala jajaja ) gracias por comentar y ¿Y que te ha parecido este capitulo?_

_¿1 review , de como les ha parecido la historia , si?_

_ Los quiere CC_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece , Ni el trama me pertenece esto es producto de la imaginacion de mi mejor amiga Andrea , Gracias Andy por dejarme editar tu historia de 1D**_

* * *

_Y Llegaste Tu_

Capitulo 3

Tu mi decepción

Al llegar a mi casa no paraba de pensar en el, soñe con el, me levante y lo primero que pense fue en el, creo que me traume un poquititito con el, fui a la preparatoria y le platique a con Annie de lo que me había pasado no me puso tanta atención, y hay estaba sentada poniendo poca atención el tema era de expresar nuestros recientes sentimientos escribiendo, hasta que escuche las palabras magicas de la maestra

-Quiero que escriban el mas reciente sentimiento como fue que les parece etc- yo fui la primera en decir

-¿Dónde estan las hojas maestra?

Y empece a escribir como empezó y que esperaba con muchas ansias ese momento para volverlo a ver salimos de la escuela, no paraba de pensar en que ya fueran las 5 en el parque.

Y el momento llego eran las 5 en el parque y no estaba lo espere ahi 2 horas mas y no llego despues me regrese a mi casa triste por la decepcion y me encerre en mi cuarto no lo podia creer y lo que me propuse fue volver al dia siguiente para ver si estaba el

* * *

Holaaa! Aqui yo de nuevo Ü , lo se fue un cap muy muy muy cortito pero tal vez mañana suba el otro no lo se pero no hay muchas posibilidades :/, esque voy a entrenar Aletismo d hay veses que no avanzo nada :( . Gracias a los que leen y pásense por mi nosotro Fic ( My Best Friend , My Dance Partner and My Lover? Creo que no podre subir capitulo hasta en 2 semanas)

Voy a escribir una nueva historia y tal vez la suba hoy pero mas tarde se llama "Enamorado de una Nerd"

Summary:Peeta es el mas popular de toda Universidad y tambien es el Don Juan de ella . Hasta que un accidente hace que se en cuentre con una chica nerd que el nunca antes habia visto en su vida , ¿este accidente sera el comienzo de algo nuevo por venir?

Gracias a :

Tonks Lunatica: si la histora va tranquila pero luego en el cap sig. habra mas acción , lo prometo

Comentas?

Cristina97:Aqui esta el 3er cap que te ha parecido

KristinRock: gracias por comentar

Las/os quiere CC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece , Ni el trama me pertenece esto es producto de la imaginacion de mi mejor amiga Andrea , Gracias Andy por dejarme editar tu historia de 1D**_

* * *

Y Llegaste Tu

Capitulo 4

¿Dondé carajo conseguiste mi dirección?

Al llegar a mi casa me fui directo a mi habitación , estaba debastada , yo me repetía a mi misma "crees que un chico guapo,alto,rubio,de buenos modades, atento,caballeroso va aparacer de la noche a la mañana, eres un estúpida por creer que el iva a ir , talvez el se este burlando de ti ahora mismo…"mi celurar empieza a zonar , no quiero contestar pero lo hago

-¿Bueno?- conteste con una voz temblorosa

-Katniss, soy yo Peeta - esto no - te hablo para que me disculpes , se me presento algo muy importante y no pude ir¿me perdonas?- me dice

-No lo se talvez…-me interrumpe el

-¿Qué tal si mejor me abres?- ¿como? no entendia muchas cosas, empiezan a tocar el vidrio de mi ventana ,me volteo y lo veo a el , ¿Cómo consiguio mi dirección? Idiota anotó tu matricula - Sera mejor que me habras porque aqui afuera hace mucho frio- me dice entre risas , corro abrirle la ventana y lo recibo con un puñetazo en el el hombro y el por el contrario me recibe con un beso en los labios , no me resisto mas y le correspondo , mis labios sobre los suyos son un deleite, nuestras lenguas empiezan una danza que yo quiero que no acabe ,con mi lengua registro cada rincón de su boca para nunca olvidar este momento pero siempre tienen que arruinar tus nomentos mas importantes

-Katniss te buscan - dice mi hermana Prim , detras de ella esta Gale , pero no es el mismo de siempre ahora esta golpeado hasta la muerte

-Tu…- dice señalando a Peeta y estos 2 empiezan una pelea , que bueno que no estan mis padres porque me iria de la fregada , hasta que veo sangre de parte de Peeta paro la pelea , no se porque no lo hice antes talvez sea porque se siente bien que 2 personas se pelen por ti . Veo la cara de Peeta y este tiene solo un par de rasguños,un labio roto y uno que otro moretón en el rostro

-Prim trae el botíquin de primeros auxilios y tu - dije señando a Gale - te me largas - solo asintio con la cabeza y se fue, Prim regreso con el botíquin y yo cure a Peeta , por primera vez hago algo que tiene que ver la sangre ya que a mi no se me da asco , eso si Prim le cose el labio esto ya que solo esto se les da a mi madre y a Prim .

-¡Auch!- le gritaba Peeta a mi hermana

-¡Te quieres dejar de mover!- le decia Prim , porque ella le estaba cosiendo el labio ¡hay que asco! Despues de 5 puntadasas y reclamos de parte de los 2 - Ya esta listo y no quiero que le muevas a nada de mi trabajo , cuando llege mi mamá quiero que bajes para que ella te califique si necesitas ir al hospital o no ¿vale? Por el momento puedes quedarte aqui o prefieres bajar - dice ella señalando abajo

- No yo me quedo aqui - le dice Peeta ella asiente con la cabeza y se va dejandonos a mi y a el solos , en mi cuarto

-¿Dondé conseguiste mi dirección?- le reclamo

-Se te olvida , anoté tu matricula - me dice entre risas

- ¿Y que tan importante como para no ir a nuestra cita ?

-¿Cita?- me pregunta confundido

-Si, a nuestra cita - el sonrie- ¿crees que después del beso todo lo que tu y yo hagamos va a ser como amigos?- le respondo risueña

-Creo que no - no se le ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y esta se ha hecho mas grande, el era un amor

- Bueno ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Porque estaba muy enojado con lo que te hizo Gale y…lo golpé-en vez de enojarme con el lo abraso y le dijo

-Gracias por darle su merecido a ese idiota

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿qué es lo que te gusta en un hombre?-nos separamos

-Enserio quieres saber

- Si

-No quiero sonar atrevida pero como tu- le sonrio

-Que te dejen plantada porque el se fue a golpear a tu ex

-No bobito , me refiero a que sean como tu , que sean caballerosos , amables y que me den mi espacio y a ti ¿qué es lo que te gusta en una mujer?

-Me gustan como tu - me sonrie

-No te copies-le digo entre risas y empiezo a bostezar

-Sera mejor que me vaya ,tu ya tienes sueño y yo aqui estorbando -ahora el bosteza

-Tu tambien tienes sueño , porque no te quedas a dormir ¿vale?

-¿En donde me voy a dormir , entonces? - me dice sonriendo

-Si no te incomoda te puedes dormir conmigo

-No por todo el contrario me encantaria

Se que esto es raro que un extraño duerma en tu cama y que este te abrace , pero su presencia me calma y me quedo dormida luego luego, en la mañana al despertar el ya no esta y me pongo triste pero en el lugar en el que el se había dormido había una nota "Te espero en el parque en el mismo banco . Peeta Mellark ❤ PD:esto es una cita"

Me emocióne tanto que bese el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsa , estaba super emocionada que no sabia que ponerme , como me iva peinar ,yo queria que ese momento fuera especial.

* * *

Holaa! Les dije que en este capitulo iva a ser mas largo y iva a ver mas acción y si la hubo .Visiten mis otras historias Enamorado de una nerd My Best Friend , My Dance Partner and My Lover?y Ü Gracias por sus reviews y gracias a los que ponen esta historia en favoritos y en sus alertas .

Gracias a :

KristenRock:Si el eso pasa cuando te ilusionas mucho , a mi ya me paso y fue debastador ;( , espero que te guste , Saludos Ü

Tonks Lunatica: Siento haber roto tu record de el capitulo mas corto que has leído y como te dije en este hubo mas acción y fue mucho mas largo, espero que te guste , Saludos Ü

Los quiere CC


End file.
